The Story of Two Hearts
by CtKairos
Summary: Sometimes our heart remembers what our minds do not. Is that the same for Jasmine?


I groaned, the bright morning sun shining in face. I sat up, rubbing my tired eyes.

My name is Jasmine Mikan, and I'm the Gym Leader of Olivine.

Another day at the gym..

Don't get me wrong, I love Pokemon battles. It's my passion and joy. It's just that… people come in everyday to challenge me, and frankly it's getting a little boring. To me, Pokemon battling is to experience the love and effort of trainer and pokemon. Not mindless battle.

Yawning, I got up and went in the bathroom and got ready for the day. I looked in the mirror, examining what many boys found "attractive". I am 22 years old, 5'5, with brunette hair, pale skin, and stormy grey eyes. Over the years, many boys have tried and failed courting me, calling me dainty words such as "beautiful." Every single time it sounded so.. distant. I could only remember one time, where the words actually meant something to me. From a person I haven't spoke to in over 6 years.

As I finished, I sat down on my giant comfy sofa, which was more or a less a giant beanbag chair to examine my Pokemon. First out was Amphy, one of my dearest Pokemon.

Since Olivine was conveniently set next to the Whirl Islands, during the nighttime it was very hard to see, making it very dangerous for sailors to navigate. Thats where Amphy comes in. To me, Amphy is my wonderful and huggable companion, but to the sailors, Amphy is more like their savior, shining his tail light as a beacon of hope. Words could not express my pride in Amphy, taking a job so lonely like that, to ensure people's safety. His battling capabilities was nothing to laugh at either. His Thunder is so powerful sometimes I have trouble seeing after he uses it. After cuddling him for a bit, I sent him back into his pokeball. Next out were my pair of Magneton. As far as I could tell, both of them were best friends. I even caught them in the same place. Even though they were not my strongest pokemon, they certainly put the effort in. Everyday, I would see them pour their heart and souls into battles, often though getting overpowered. I felt so guilty as a trainer, not being capable enough to evolve them both into Magnezones. After apologizing to them another time, I set them aside. Looking into my bag, I fished out my Skarmory. Skarmory, although lacking in the firepower department, is a literal monster at taking hits. He often set up the battle for my powerhouse, Steelix.

The Iron Snake, not as cuddly as Ampharos, was my most feared pokemon. The massive snake often wipes out an entire team of six without breaking a sweat. It's powerful Roar gave me confidence, and on the flip side scared the willies out of trainers. This is also just it's offence. Its defense, although not Skarmory level, is certainly something to behold. Its armor of iron is a perfect defence against hand to hand combat. The only problem was fire. Except Amphy, everybody else had a grave weakness against fire. The only thing that could stop my steel types.

I slowly pulled out my last pokeball, containing the majestic beauty, Milotic.

She was my ace, my strongest pokemon, one of my oldest companions. Yet, even in desperate situations, I never brought her into gym battles. It was too painful to remember. Milotic was given to me by him. The person who I shared my darkest secrets with. The person whom I came close to loving, and the person who turned his back on me. He was my best friend, who helped me overcome my shyness. Without him, I've slowly reverted back into the lonely person I am today. A person who is all alone in this world, with nobody to comfort her fears. I shut my eyes, willing the painful memories to go away.

After a depressing few moments, I stood up and left for work.

Olivine is a beautiful city.

The smell of the sea in the air, the very soft breeze, and lush grass. I loved my hometown. I guess it's one of the reasons I became a gymleader. To protect my sanctuary, and the people who i've come to know and respect.

Did I mention that I have the best vehicle in the world?

I've decided that cars are way too boring, so I use Steelix as my vehicle. In addition to feeling extremely tall, I never have to wait for traffic with him. Also, despite popular belief, Steelix can be really gentle, making the ride very smooth and comfortable. On beautiful days like this, I would lay down and just stare at the clouds, trying to determine what they looked like.

In a few minutes Steelix arrived at the front door of the gym with a mighty "SCHTEEL!"

"Thanks Steelix," I said to Steelix, not so energetic about my day of paperwork and battles.

I walked and immediately upon spotting my desk I groaned. A enormous stack of paperwork I neglected to finish yesterday sat on it. Looks like it's gonna be a long day I thought as I sat down in my chair preparing my mind for the grueling task ahead. At least trainers won't be arriving for another 3 hours, so I'll have no distractions.

6 hours later…..

I breathed a sigh of relief.

It was done.

I finally finished going through ALL of the paperwork. I was feeling a little woozy after that ordeal, but I'll survive. First, there was a report from the Pokemon Association that my gym wasn't exactly stable. The constant tremors caused by my Steelix have caused some issues, so when a while ago when an inspector came to see the condition of my gym, he must've decided there was something wrong. They stated people would be coming soon to help redesign the gym, which actually I was thankful for, because then it would mean I would a get a long break for the gym, and maybe I would actually be able to go out for once. I've always wanted to visit Blackthorn City again, after the first time I went. I had let my imagination run wild for a bit before I pulled myself back in. The next few reports were just from the city about unimportant things. The last item was an invitation to a party. This was not any ordinary party, however, this was a party for the top trainers in the world. I would get to meet people just like me. People who love their pokemon with all of their heart and symbolize what the bond between trainer and pokemon. This would be a fantastic. How could I refuse an offer like that?

As I sat by idly and twiddled my thumbs, I noticed a single slip of paper. I was pretty sure I didn't read this one so I picked it up and scanned it. My eyes opened wide. It was a request to be in a exhibition match at this year's World Championship, since I was the reigning W-

Just then, the Gym AI spoke up.

"Gym leader Jasmine, you have a challenger."

Standing up, I went over to the door to greet my new challenger.

Opening the door stating, "Welcome to the Olivine City G-Gym…" I stopped cold in my tracks, my jaw dropping to the ground.

Its been six years…. six years since i've saw those brilliant bright blue eyes, but I'd recognize them anywhere. Those eyes were what I adored about him.

"Jasmine..?" the boy from my past inquired tentatively.

"C-C-Chris…." I breathed.


End file.
